A wild ginseng, called as a scientific name of Panax schinseng NESS, is similar to a ginseng, but it is formed with a slightly different gene. The pharmacological effects of a wild ginseng are significantly superior to those of a ginseng, but due to its rarity there is a great limitation in the study and utilization thereof. However, recently, due to a development of cell culture techniques, a wild ginseng cell can be cultured to study or utilize the wild ginseng.
An effective ingredient of a wild ginseng is known as a ginsenoside and its main pharmacological effects are known to have numerous physiological activities including an immunological enhancement action, an antidiabetic action, a recovery from fatigue, an anti-stress action, a brain activity promotion effect, a nerve cell protection action, a blood circulation promotion action, a sexual dysfunction improvement action, a central nervous inhibitory action, a ditoxication effect, a platelet aggregation inhibitory action, particularly anticancer and cancer treatment.
On the other hand, when such a ginseng is processed, a ginsenoside content is mostly increased. A method for processing such a ginseng generally comprises repeatedly steaming and drying the ginseng several times under a high condition of over 100° C. However, in such cases, since the steaming and drying must be repeated several times and they must continuously satisfy with a complicated condition of preparation, they may bring about reduction in the productivity and economic efficiency of the preparation process. Further, there is a problem that a content of an effective ginsenoside ingredient contained in the processed ginseng is not substantially increased.